If a user would like to login into a device, the user can access an input device coupled to the device. The user can use the input device to enter a username and a password. In response to receiving the username and the password from the input device, the device can proceed to authenticate the username and the password. If the username and the password are successfully authenticated, the device can log the user into the device and grant the user access to resources and data on the device.